Ilayas Disc 1 Ipsilon Mountains
You have 3 options on your map. You can go back to the Highlands of Wohl but there is nothing new for you to do there and you can't leave the Gorge. So select Ipsilon Mountains – North as your destination. After a scene you'll be granted control of your team. Enemies |} Valley Road Use the Save Orb then go to the south west for a tree that will give you the option to ram it do so and you'll get 100g. There is a lot of items in this zone. Run forward for a scripted battle event which will explain how the battle system works. After you'll get a tutorial for Spells. Now would be a good time to explain how the Element system works in this game. Magic spells each have different elements. Or rather, they'll either be non-elemental, or have one of four elements. Non-elemental enemies have no inherent weaknesses, but monsters that have a particular element will be weak to a certain type of spell. This is a fairly simple concept. The way the elements work is as follows: * Water - > Does extra damage to Fire * Fire - > Does extra damage to Wind * Wind - > Does extra damage to Earth * Ground/earth - > Does extra damage to Water This is why I suggested the Bruiser ring for Seth and not the flame one. The extra damage will only work against Wind elemental enemies where the bruiser ring will work against all enemies regardless of the element. However you can switch equipment on the fly while in battle without loosing a turn (move the left stick on your controller to the left). So you can change out elemental rings as needed for best effect (the elemental rings do more extra damage then the bruiser ring does). Continue north you'll come to a tree on the East side that you can ram for Seed # 14. Remember after your immortals learn a skill from an accessory or through a skill link to have them start learning a new one before the next battle. If your health gets low I'd suggest using Kaim or Seth to heal after the battle and save Jansen's mana for attacking (provided they have learned white magic). Or if you have Guard Heal skill on your immortals work that into your battles for free heals (when appropriate). Eventually you will come to a long dead end on the E side go down it to find two yellow pots containing Mana Herb and Black magic spell Ground. If you Hug the north side of the path you'll come to another tree you can ram with Wind Seal Leaf x 2 and then beside it there is a short path that curves around on it there is a tree with Magma Fragment there is nothing else up that path so turn around and go back the way you came and continue going forward on the main path. Hug the E side and you'll come to a tree with Seed # 15, from there you should see two yellow pots in the distance that contain Slot Seed and Flare Bomb. As the name suggests Slot Seeds give your immortals extra skill slots. You will be getting additional characters that can use slot seeds but that won't be for awhile and Kaim and Seth will be very useful characters for you throughout the game. So there is no need to save them for future use. It doesn't matter which immortal you give the slot seed to. I personally like to give it to Seth because she's a bit better at casting magic then Kaim is but it's hardly game breaking if you give it to Kaim instead. The slot seed will be found on the item list just select it and then select which ever immortal you want to have the extra slot. Go north and around a corner to go down another dead end with a yellow pot and chest containing Antidote x 2 and Knight's Code. You should have everything in this zone so continue exit the zone. Near Mountain Hut Go NW to find a tree at the edge of a cliff ram it for Magma Fragment x 2. Directly north of that tree is another one at the edge of a cliff ram it for Seed # 17. Go SE and on to a side path with two trees you can ram and two yellow pots. The trees give you Seed # 16 and Wind Seal Leaf x 2; the pots contain Barricade Spell and Flare Bomb. To the west of the pots is a tree you can ram for Whetstone x 2 You now have every item in this zone, and you can go into the mountain hut. You can stay and grind if you like (you'll recover hp and mp inside the hut) but you don't have to. I would highly recommend grinding if both of your immortals haven't learned Anti-Poison yet. But again you don't have to it just makes life easier if you do. When you are ready to go approach the hut for a scene and go inside. Mountain Hut Grab the yellow pot right in-front of you for Seed # 18 then go to the SW corner for a pot with Power Drink. Hit the save orb and then go NE for a yellow pot beside the stair way for Antidote . On the other side of the stair way (next to Seth) there's a cabinet examine it doing so will turn on a lamp an case a blinking glow to appear beside you examine it for Search Glasses. Talk to Seth if you like then head up stairs. There is a readable book on the book shelf. In between the beds is another lamp turn it on and a glow will appear under one of the beds examine it for Shield Spell. If you've done everything talk to Jansen and agree to rest. After a scene you'll awake bright eyed and bushy tailed and ready to continue to the peak. Take the exit behind Seth. Northern Ridge Right now would be a good time to put Anti-Poison in both your immortals skill set. There is a small pile of rocks on the E side of the path knock it over for Mana Herb. Once past the railings a few scenes will play out. When the game returns to Kaim and company The Upstreamers Dream will unlock as you move forward. There is a small pile of rocks on the right side of the path knock it over for Healing Medicine and another in the center of the path up ahead with Angel's Plume. Before you switch zones it might be a good idea to make 2 Flame Rings if you have not done so already. Peak There's a save orb up ahead but you won't make it before some scene and the inevitable boss fight. Now would be a good time to get all healed up (like before you even take one step forward now). After the boss fight run back to the save orb and use it. Then continue on to the next zone. Southern Slope There are some new enemies with a few things worth mentioning about them. Physical attacks don't do much good against the Big Owl, and Sarbella you'll just miss and in the case of the Sarbella's be rewarded with a rather painful counter attack. Magic rocks always come with magic pebble's; kill the rock right away (should take 2 or so hits from Kaim and Seth) the pebbles can not attack. It is kind of a pain to kill them with only physical attacks but if you are in no hurry is saves Jansen's mana. Besides you can steal Ground Bombs from the pebbles. If you have Guard Heal on your team members Magic Rock/pebble groups are a great time to heal them all up. |} Once you go around the broken bridge turn right (up to where the bridge is) instead of going forward you'll see a pile of rocks in a dead end ram them to revile a chest containing Novice Earrings. Continue on your way out of the zone. Cart Track After you've pushed the cart out of the way go to the second cart on the screen and ram it for Cold Water Stone. You'll come across a third cart before you leave the zone ram it for Seed # 19. Mining Site Keep walking N as far as you can go and then descend from the platform. To the left of the platform you'll see a bunch of rocks blocking a mine shaft ram them and go through the tunnel for a chest containing a Slot Seed. Go south then down the ladder then another one. On the final platform you come to before landing on solid ground go as far south as you can past the ladder leading down and you'll come to a ladder leading up. Climb it and jump across a platform for a chest containing Aqua Spell. Take the ladder you skipped down and go north to the world map. You can grind if you want to but there will be better spots to do that coming up so I wouldn't linger here. Select Grand staff Construction Base as your destination and be on your way.